


Lee Jordan and the Voodoo Doll

by Pianossdriver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fuck JKR, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Non-Consensual Tickling, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tickle Story, Tickle fic, Tickle torture, Tickling, Trans Character, Voodoo doll, implied Lee Jordan/George Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pianossdriver/pseuds/Pianossdriver
Summary: Lee Jordan gets sick of the Weasley twins pranking him and decides to enact some revenge.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Lee Jordan & Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Lee Jordan & George Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Lee Jordan and the Voodoo Doll

Lee cautiously inspected his bed for any signs of booby traps before dramatically flopping onto it face first. Having Fred and George Weasley for friends was exhausting.

Lee sighed and rolled over. It wasn't that he didn't like the guys. They were his best mates. They could always make him laugh, they dragged him into the most exciting adventures, and they came up with the most creative games. It also helped that they'd easily accepted him when he came out to them as a trans guy.

However, life around the Weasley twins could sometimes be a bit too exciting. Being their roommate made him a convenient target for pranks. Just this afternoon, Lee had sat down on what appeared to be a normal chair in the common room that was actually Fred in a magically-assisted disguise. Lee's heart was still pounding from the moment when Fred had wrapped his arms, camouflaged as chair arms, around Lee while he'd been engrossed in the latest Discworld novel. And that didn't even take into account the problems the twins caused accidentally, like the time a potion they were trying to invent went wrong and destroyed two pairs of Lee's socks and permanently changed the colour of his Herbology homework to neon pink.

The longer Lee thought about it, the more irritated he became. Would it really hurt for them to tone down the chaos just a little bit? It's like they didn't understand what it was like to be on the other end of those pranks day in and day out.

The idea popped into his head as quietly as a whisper, but he eagerly poked at it and let it grow. What if he gave his friends a taste of their own medicine? What if he pranked them back? No one had ever successfully pranked the Weasley twins before, but the idea refused to go away. 

XXX

A few days later, early in the morning, Lee was back on his bed with the curtains drawn, examining his new acquisition. The name on the package, “Voodoo Doll,” was a bit of a misnomer. The magic on the doll didn't really have anything to do with Voodoo. It sort of worked like the stories of Voodoo dolls, though. If you attached the victim's hair to the doll and performed the activation charm, the victim could feel things that were done to the doll. It was just a Zonko's product, so its uses were pretty limited. The doll wouldn't transmit any kind of pain, there was no way to kill the victim through the doll, and you couldn't do anything sexual. Also, the doll stopped working after a few hours. 

Lee wished he could have gotten two, but these dolls were expensive, and he didn't have enough money for two. The Voodoo doll was also the only prank he could think of that he might actually pull off successfully. Well, he probably could have managed a colour-changing prank, but Fred thought those were unoriginal. 

One of the twins made a noise, and Lee knew he had to hurry if he wanted to activate the doll before they woke up. Lee took the hair he'd stolen from Fred's bed, pressed it to the doll, pointed his wand, and whispered, “Compassio!”

The doll glowed briefly, and the hair seemed to sink into the doll. Hopefully that meant it worked.

Through a crack in the curtain, Lee watched Fred get up and stretch. Lee held the doll under his blanket and poked it in the side. Fred didn't react, but Lee heard a yelp from the other side of the room. Crap, he'd gotten George's hair instead of Fred's. Oh, well. They were both equally guilty when it came to their pranks, so this would still work.

Lee got up and ignored the twins' bickering – George thought Fred was the one who had poked him – and made his way to the bathroom. Today was going to be a lot of fun.

XXX

Lee rethought his plans for the day during breakfast. When he thought he'd be pranking Fred, he'd had a whole list of things he was going to do to the doll. It wasn't that he couldn't do most of them to George instead, although the water one might genuinely upset George, so that was out. But Lee was now remembering that every time Fred and George had a tickle fight, George always lost because he was the more ticklish of the two. He also remembered some of the things the twins told him about over-complicating pranks.

Decision made, Lee fell into step beside his friends as they made their way to Potions. Trying to be inconspicuous, he put his hand in his pocket, where he had the doll, and ran a finger down one of its sides. George comically tripped over his feet as he lunged sideways while tittering.

“What the hell was that?” Fred asked.

“Dunno. Something in my robes, I think.” George said nervously.

Lee lightly tickled the doll's stomach.

George giggled – GIGGLED – and his hands flew to his stomach.

“You're acting really weird,” Fred said.

“Something weird is going on,” George retorted.

Lee took his hand out of his pocket. He knew he couldn't overdo things at the very beginning.

“Could it be loose threads in your sweater or something?” Lee asked, trying to sound innocent.

“Maybe that's it.” George didn't really look convinced.

Just then they arrived at Potions and had to separate. Usually Hogwarts didn't have assigned seating, but any teacher with a brain knew better than to let Fred and George sit next to each other during class. George joined Angelina Johnson while Lee and Fred sat together. 

Snape barged in with a murderous expression on his face. This was always the expression he used when he had to teach the Weasley twins, so Lee wasn't too concerned. 

“The recipe is on the board. Get to work,” Snape snarled.

Lee didn't know why Snape had chosen this recipe. There were long periods where they had to just sit and wait for the potion to cook, and there wasn't enough prep work to fill that time. Fred, who liked potions more than Lee, spent the time messing around with ingredients on the side. Lee could see George across the aisle, and he seemed to be doodling something. Neither one noticed when Lee slipped the Voooo doll out of his pocket.

For a few minutes, Lee just held it. He wasn't entirely sure where to start. Finally, he poked the doll around where he thought the belly button should be. The doll wasn't very anatomically detailed. George jumped a little, anyway, so it did something.

Lee forced himself not to grin and began running his fingers softly over the doll's stomach. George gasped and literally began to squirm and twist around in his seat like he couldn't help himself. It was kind of adorable. Lee drew random patterns with his fingertips and watched George's face get redder and redder. George started to sort of lean forward as if he wanted to just curl up in a ball.

Fred looked at his twin, concerned, and Snape stood up. Lee hurriedly stopped and tried to hide the doll in the folds of his robe.

“Is there a problem?” Snape asked.

“No,” George replied, a bit out of breath.

“Ten points from Gryffindor.”

Lee and Fred's potion was ready for the next step, and George's was ready shortly after. For several minutes they worked. Then, all too soon, they found themselves with nothing to do but wait.

George seemed a bit wary, so Lee gave him a few minutes to let his guard down before pulling the doll back out. Using the index fingers of both hands, he gently scratched both of the dolls sides, right at the waist area. George hugged himself, grabbed his sides, and began wiggling around his seat again. Snape glared at him suspiciously, but if he confronted the Weasley twins every time they did something odd, he'd never do anything else.

Lee found himself loving George's reactions to the tickling. He wondered if that made him a bad person, but he was enjoying himself too much to care. Ever so slowly, he moved his scratching fingers up the sides of the doll. Fred was watching his brother now instead of playing with potions ingredients, but luckily, he was paying too much attention to George to notice that Lee was causing his twin's distress. 

By the time Lee reached the doll's rib area, George was actually trembling. A few giggles escaped, and he squirmed like he had to use the loo. Lee stopped for a bit. He didn't want to push George too far here. But as soon as George caught his breath, Lee was back on his ribs and slowly working upwards.

When Lee got to the top of the doll's – George's – ribs, he took away his hands, counted out five seconds, and attacked the dolls underarms. George squealed loudly, slammed his arms tightly to his sides, and twisted far enough that he fell off his seat.

“MISTER Weasley!” Snape snapped.

Lee stopped tickling and hid the doll in his robes again. He was brimming with nervous anxiety from the prank, elation from that amazing reaction, and anger that he couldn't explore George's underarms more right now. It would ruin the prank if he got George into too much trouble in this class. 

“Ten more points from Gryffindor! If you cause another disturbance, it will be detention,” Snape barked.

George got back on his seat, breathing heavily. It spoke to how rattled he was that he didn't have a witty comeback or some excuse for his behavior ready. Lee sadly slipped the doll back into his pocket and exchanged a fake worried glance with Fred. 

After class, all the Gryffindors gathered around George asking what happened. George brushed them off by saying, “It's all part of the plan.”

When just Fred and Lee were left, George told the truth. “Someone was tickling me. And it was this really, really good tickler. It was like these invisible hands, but I couldn't push them away or protect myself or anything! It was horrible.”

Fred snorted. “Tickling, huh? Someone knows your Boggart.”

George scowled. “Look, something weird's going on. Are you two going to help me or not?”

“Of course,” Lee lied, like a liar.

The three ate quickly and spent the rest of the lunch hour in the library. Hermione Granger would be surprised by how similar the twins' responses were to her own when it came to solving a problem. George flipped through books, and Fred tried out different detection spells and countercharms. 

Lee pretended to also look through books but instead took the opportunity to pull out the doll and tickle its neck and ears. George lifted his shoulders and ducked his head so he looked like a turtle. Lee figured out a rhythm where he tickled just long enough that George passed the initial shock of the tickle and began actually suffering and stopped just long enough that George relaxed a fraction before starting again. He kept tickling and stopping for the rest of the break while the twins frantically tried to figure out what was causing the tickling. Revenge – no, justice – was sweet.

The twins hadn't figured out what was going on by the time they needed to go to Transfiguration. They discussed theories as to who could be behind it as they walked. Many Slytherins were named, as were several Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, and a few fellow Gryffindors. They even wondered if it could be Ron, but they didn't once suspect Lee.

Today was one of the few Transfiguration classes that McGonagall dedicated to theory with no practical, so Lee knew he'd have plenty of time to torture George. He'd have to be careful, though. McGonagall was harder to fool than Snape. Lee sat directly across the aisle from George, which would also make this more difficult. Fred sat a row over and a few seats ahead. Today he looked back at George before reluctantly sitting down. He probably wanted to be able to see his twin during class given what was happening. 

Five minutes into McGonagall's lecture, Lee wasted no time fishing out the doll and one of his quills. He was excited about his newest idea. Carefully, he began stroking the barbs up and down the doll's feet. George's eyes went comically wide, and his feet lifted off the ground before he could force himself to freeze. Lee stopped a moment, let George's dread build, checked that McGonagall wasn't looking, and then lowered the feather back to the doll's feet.

George seemed compelled to kick and wave his feet around. Funnily enough, his struggles were less conspicuous than they had been in Potions. It wasn't uncommon for restless, energetic students to tap their feet or swing their legs in class. His face, however, betrayed a fraction of what he was experiencing. He was biting his lip, and his eyes were large and filled with ticklish agony.

Lee continued tickling the bottoms of the dolls feet mercilessly. The doll's feet were too formless to experiment much with finding different ticklish parts, but it obviously still had a powerful effect on George. As the tickling dragged on, George began the adorable full-body squirming that he'd done in Potions. Lee was delighted but forced himself to stop so McGonagall wouldn't notice. 

Lee was annoyed that the doll didn't really have toes, but he tried dragging the feather along the front edge of the foot where the toes should be. George drew himself up in even greater tension than before and squeaked. Lee reluctantly stopped again as McGonagall looked their way. When she went back to her lecture, he reached across the aisle and patted George's forearm sympathetically. 

Of course, the minute he thought he could get away with it, Lee went back to tickling the toe area. George whimpered when it started again, but it was soft enough that McGonagall took no notice. It was a bit more boring just going over the area where the should be toes but weren't, but Lee was rewarded when George began shaking all over and tears welled in his eyes.

After what was too short a time for Lee and probably seemed like an eternity to George, Lee forced himself to take another break. What else could he do to George's feet? Oh, yes! Quills had two ends. Lee almost did a full-body wiggle himself as he impatiently made himself wait a few more minutes. Then he dragged the quill end up the doll's left foot.

George jerked his foot up, squeezed his eyes shut, and let out a small cry. Luckily, McGonagall didn't hear it, but Fred did. He turned around to try and see George, but McGonagall quickly reprimanded him, and no one but Lee was watching George. In a moment of mischievous inspiration, Lee began “taking” his class notes on the doll's soles. 

George rested his elbows on his desk, put his face in his hands, and his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. Lee thought he heard George say something in a small, pleading voice, but he couldn't make out what he said. George's feet compulsively rubbed against each other now, trying to get rid of the sensation. Lee wondered if maybe was going a little far for a prank, but somehow the fun he was having trumped any compassion he might have had for his friend.

The charming full-body fidgeting returned. Lee grinned and watched the movements get worse and worse. Finally, he decided George had had enough and stopped. George collapsed on his desk, buried is face in his arms, and breathed heavily. 

As they left for History of Magic, George shuffled and stomped as he got to his feet as if trying to get rid of lingering tickly feelings. 

“It was my feet this time. Whatever it is tickled them the whole class. It was unbearable! I don't know if I can take much more of this,” George told Lee and Fred shakily.

Lee felt a moment of guilt.

“We'll figure it out,” Fred said. “We'll prank them so badly when we find out who's doing this.”

Just like that the guilt was gone.

Fred and George sat next to each other for History of Magic because Binns didn't care. Lee sat a bit farther away than he normally would. He made sure he still had a good view of George, though. He knew exactly what he was going to do during this class.

The second class began, Lee had the doll out and was wiggling his fingers under its arms. He was almost startled into stopping when George screamed and his body contorted. The other students all turned to see what was happening as Binns droned on. 

George twisted, fell out of his seat, and squirmed on the ground. “OHOHOHOO GOHOHOHOHOD! OHOHOHO MY GOHOHOHOD!”

Lee couldn't imagine how intense the tickling must feel to elicit a response like that. He continued tickling relentlessly, and George's laughter became more desperate. Fred had left his seat and was kneeling beside George, uncertain what to do to help.

In another fit of inspiration, Lee realized he could use two fingers on one hand to tickle under the doll's arms and two fingers on the other hand to tickle both the doll's feet. George went ballistic. “PLEEEHEASE NOT THAHAHAHAT! I'M – EEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE – DYING! STAHAHAAHAHAP!”

Lee felt a moment of curiosity from something he'd seen in one of the twins' tickle fights and tried gently squeezing the doll around the knee area. The doll also didn't have great definition of where knees should be, so Lee might have been a little high. George roared in laughter and flopped around. Not as great a response as the underarms, but still very ticklish. Good to know.

Lee didn't let up, and his fingers danced all over the doll. He tickled multiple areas at once as often as he could, and he treasured George's reactions whenever his fingers found their way under the doll's arms. He didn't notice that he hadn't given George a single break and almost half an hour had passed.

Unfortunately, Lee became too entranced with his tickling and forgot to be careful. He didn't see Fred look right at Lee. He didn't know anything was wrong until the doll was ripped out of his hands. He looked up to see Fred standing over him, holding the doll. Lee couldn't read his expression. George wheezed on the floor. Binns continued lecturing as if nothing odd had occurred. 

“Dorm. Now,” Fred said firmly.

Fred marched back and helped a shaking George to his feet. Somewhat contrite, Lee grabbed the twins' bags and followed them out of class. They were silent all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. 

When they were finally alone, George turned to Lee. “Why?”

Lee couldn't meet his eyes. “I just wanted to prank you guys. I got tired of you two pranking me all the time. I didn't mean to go that far.”

“I can't believe you got one of us like that,” Fred said, impressed.

“Seriously? That was torture!” George cried.

“I'm sorry,” Lee said. “Look, guys, you know I love the pranks; right?”

“Right,” Fred replied, warily. 

“JUST NOT ALL THE BLOODY TIME! I'm sorry I went overboard, but I just wanted you to understand what it feels like to be on the other end.”

George opened his mouth angrily, then seemed to think for a moment. “Yeah, that's fair.”

“Revenge will soon be – wait, what?” Fred said.

“That's fair.” 

The twins looked at each other in a moment of silent communication before Fred reluctantly echoed, “Yeah, that's fair. But still sometimes.”

“Yeah, sometimes is cool,” Lee agreed.

George grinned. “It was a wicked prank. It drove me crazy all day trying to figure out what was happening.”

Fred, finally accepting that his twin wouldn't let him prank Lee, added, “And, you know, the tickling itself drove you crazy, because you're crazy ticklish.” He poked the doll and looked disappointed when George didn't react.

“It must have worn off. Those don't work too long,” Lee said.

“You know what we should do, right, twin of mine?” Fred asked.

“Tickle Lee senseless? That's not technically a prank.”

“Make a line of tickle pranks for our joke shop!”

George lit up. “Forge, that's brilliant!”

“What about a potion that works like Rictusempra when the victim drinks it?”

“No, that's stupid. What about a product that tickles a person at set intervals? Or one that just targets each person's unique most ticklish spot?”

“What we need are tickle clothes. Maybe a tickle belt?”

“No! No! Tickle boots!”

Lee grinned as the twins excitedly discussed initial ideas for their tickle boots. He'd created a couple of monsters, but as long as he wasn't always the target, he didn't mind. In fact, tickle products sounded like a lot of fun. He casually flopped face first onto his bed, only to jump up as his pillow turned into a wombat.

“FRED! GEORGE!”

“Sorry, sorry! We already had that set up! Sorry!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The inspiration for the twins' chair prank comes from the Try Guys. You can look them up on YouTube if you don't know them.


End file.
